Ley de atracción
by AngelicaDouceur
Summary: Miles Edgeworth quiere reconciliar a la violencia en su corazón, quiere reconocer que su belleza no es sólo una máscara, quiere exorcizar los demonios de su pasado, quiere satisfacer los deseos no revelados de su corazón. Ella era la mujer más hermosa del tribunal y podía comprobarlo con un sólido azote.
1. Chapter 1

Ella sonreía. Tan majestuosa, hermosa, imponente, tan… _Perfecta._ Ella no se daba cuenta de que era perfecta por el simple hecho de existir, que no necesitaba hacer esfuerzo alguno para lograr ser aquella persona sin defecto alguno en la que quería convertirse. Sonreía… Pero no era a mí.

\- Estúpido mocoso estúpido-mascullé a regañadientes, ¡cielos! Comenzaba a usar ese lenguaje tan habitual en ella; aunque el exceso de esa maldición en su léxico fuera altamente ofensivo para los demás, a mí me parecía… Adorable.

Ahora reía, tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo enredaba en su meñique, eso suelen hacer las chicas cuando están con el chico que les atrae o cuando quieren flirtear, ¿no? Es casi como cultura general, algo que sabía por mis años de juventud y las señoritas que tenían la misma reacción al hablar conmigo. _Estúpido._ ¡Pero qué podía decir! Después de todo, Klavier Gavin compartía nacionalidad con ella, era rubio, mucho más joven que yo, inteligente, amigable, encantador, _prodigio_ (obvio que eran el uno para el otro), talentoso y… _Guapo_. Tal vez, si mi género hubiera sido otro al nacer hasta yo me sentiría atraído por él. ¿Pero acaso él no traía algo con una de las adolescentes de Wright? Estaba seguro de que era con Skye…

-Imbécil-gruñí mientras observaba a Franziska charlarndo animada con Gavin que se encontraba recargado en un escritorio. Me urgía salir de la fiscalía para no tener que seguir viendo esa escena, dejar de observarla me era imposible, creo que era lo que la gente llama "Celos". Respiré hondo y saqué mi teléfono celular para contestar la llamada entrante lo más pronto posible antes de que alguien alrededor notara mi tono de llamada de El Samurái De Acero, antes de que Franziska y Gavin notaran que me encontraba espiándolos con odio.

-Miles Edgeworth al habla-respondí bruscamente, era un número telefónico que sabía de memoria, que en otras circunstancias hubiera declinado la llamada, pero en ese momento necesitaba una distracción, aunque viniera de parte de ese sujeto con el que llevaba algo así como una relación parecida al amor/odio, que aunque me costara admitirlo era mi mejor amigo, tal vez él podría darme un consejo o decirme qué hacer en estos casos de cólera extrema.

-M-Miles…-creo que mi buen amigo notó la aspereza en mi voz por el titubeo con el que respondió-Te llamaba porque… Bueno… Maya…-¡Esperen! ¿De verdad estaba considerando la posibilidad de pedirle un consejo a Wright y comentarle acerca de mis celos sobre Franziska, la niña con la que había crecido y pasado toda mi vida? ¡Pero si él era un completo imbécil que no se daba cuenta de que la médium con la que pasaba tantas aventuras y desventuras tenía sentimientos por él! Con tan solo decir que ese par fue el tema de conversación hacía unos días en la oficina…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-inquirí.

-Estamos preparando unas hamburguesas, así que ella y las chicas insistieron en que te invitara a comer y a ver un rato…-" _El Samurái De Acero_ ", era de esperarse… Casi dejo pasar por alto un detalle que me sacó una risita, Wright dijo "Maya y las chicas", y entre las "chicas" se encontraba la niña de sus ojos, esa tan adorable Trucy. Reí aún más. ¡Demonios, Wright! ¡Es obvio que tú igual sientes algo por esa rara mujer!

-Lo lamento, Wright-decliné la propuesta a pesar de que estuve a punto de aceptarla, resultaba verdaderamente tentador comer hamburguesas y ver esa serie la cual era mi gusto culposo-Será en otra ocasión… No obstante me gustaría pedirte algo-confesé.

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo malo?-preguntó con cierta preocupación en su todo de voz.

-Oh, sí lo estoy, no es algo físico… Es más "algo personal"-admití. Hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono.

-Okay, te escucho-respondió después de unos siete segundos.

-Tengo… Tengo un problema y no creo que Larry vaya a ser de mucha ayuda en esta ocasión-Me mataría si supiera, eso lo sé, me llamaría "Traidor" o algo parecido-Supongamos que tienes a alguien especial, alguien muy importante para ti-.

-¿Así como Maya?-reí para mis adentros, ¡menudo imbécil!

-Sí, sí, así de especial como Maya lo es para ti-respondí irónicamente, ¡Phoenix era tan ingenuo que juraría que no entendió mi bella indirecta-Pero hay alguien más que considera especial a esta persona, _muy especial_ , casi tanto como lo es para ti-.

-Ajá…-

-Pues eso, ¿qué harías tú en este caso?-hice una mueca de disgusto, no me sentía muy cómodo revelando así mis sentimientos.

-Miles, la verdad no te entiendo…-.

-¡Estoy celoso, idiota! ¡ESTOY CELOSO!-refunfuñé, volteé para asegurarme de que nadie me haya escuchado.

-Oh, ya… ¿De mí?-Imbécil.

-De Franziska, querido amigo-respondí apacible reprimiendo un "¡Estúpido estúpido que dice comentarios estúpidos sin utilizar tu estúpido cerebro para hacer estúpidos razonamientos que cualquier estúpida persona hubiera ya comprendido!".

-Oh… Cielos… Bueno, esto es inesperado-confesó apenado y luego soltó una carcajada, fruncí el ceño ante su burla-Bueno, bueno, Miles… Yo pienso que deberías decírselo… No directo, pero sí invitarla a salir o hacer algo especial por ella… Yo… No sé de relaciones, debería comunicarte con Maya, ella ya escuchó todo-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Miles?-rió tomando el teléfono-Lo siento, escuché todo-siguió riendo-Yo pienso que, como dijo Nick, deberías hacer algo especial por ella, tú la conoces mejor que nadie, deberías hacer algo significativo para ella, pero ojo: un paso a la vez, no vayas a ser… ¿Cómo se dice…? ¡Muy atrevido! ¡Eso! Puede que ella sienta lo mismo, pero tenga 23 psicocandados en su corazón, yo te podría ayudar en eso…-.

-No, no, está bien así-admití ya molesto.

-¿Sabes, Miles?-añadió ahora ya más seria-A veces los hombres son _muuuy_ lentos para asuntos como el amor, ¿me entiendes o captas por qué lo digo?-capté la indirecta.

-Menudo idiota que te conseguiste, Maya Fey-reí-Te ofrezco mi ayuda para lo mismo-colgué el teléfono y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde hace unos instantes mi alemana hablaba con Gavin.

Ella le dirigió una última sonrisa, él tomó su mano izquierda y depositó un suave beso en ella, ella sonrió. Enfurecí aún más… Ella no lo había agredido con su látigo como lo hubiera hecho con todos, incluso conmigo. Gavin salió de la oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro y caminando por el pasillo como si se encontrara en una estúpida película romántica.

-Eh, Franziska-dije entrando a la oficina.

-Dime-respondió con una sonrisa y tomando su inseparable compañero el cuál se encontraba en el escritorio. No había notado que se encontraba a una lejana distancia comparada con la habitual, rara vez lo suelta. La expresión de su rostro me molestó.

-Yo… Tengo planes para esta noche, pienso salir a cenar a un lugar que me recomendaron, ¿gustas venir?-esperé que declinara la proposición, supuse que el estúpido rubio ya la había invitado a una cita.

-Por supuesto, Miles Edgeworth-me sonrió. Franziska von Karma era de verdad la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubieran visto.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi primera historia respecto al Friles, mi pareja favorita de esta bella saga. Espero sea de su agrado, ya que estoy segura de que mi amadísima Franziska von Karma la consideraría una verdadera estúpida estupidez con estúpidas cursilerías. Se aceptan comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, etc.**

 **P. D. Aclaro que los capítulos serán más largos (odio leer capítulos cortos), en esta ocasión no pude por equis razón.**

 **P. D. de la P. D. Y mil gracias por leer, amigos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nena, tú estás metida en una jaula. Tú misma la construiste. Y tus límites. No importa a dónde huyas, te enjaularás en tu propio ser.**_

* * *

Comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias de la mesa de su oficina hasta que sonó su teléfono celular, hizo una seña con dos dedos dándome a entender que la esperara un momento, asentí. Contestó e inició una conversación en alemán.

Franziska se había establecido en Los Ángeles desde hace varios meses, casi cinco precisamente, esto por motivos de trabajo, no había entendido bien si tenía casos pendientes o si la Interpol la había mandado, se había mostrado en cierto modo reservada al momento de preguntarle sus razones para venir. Se hospedaba en la casi olvidada residencia de su padre desde su llegada, abandonando así la hermosa y lujosa mansión en la que creció. _En la que crecimos_. Aunque ella no lo dijera, era muy obvio que extrañaba Alemania, no había vuelto ni un par de días a su lugar de origen. La observé mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Arrojó su bolso al suelo para buscar algo en el cajón de su escritorio, movió varios papeles, fólders y sobres mientras continuaba hablando en esa lengua que yo podía entender casi a la perfección, por fin sacó una libreta y buscó un lapicero en un portalápices que se encontraba en otro escritorio. Asintió y acomodó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja. Por lo que entendía de la conversación hablaba con su mayordomo, el que alguna vez igual fue mío. Franziska hizo una mueca, dejó de escribir, soltó el lapicero y se llevó la mano a la barbilla, parecía preocupada. Asintió una vez y negó con la cabeza otras dos, después soltó una risita. Me angustiaba el hecho de que pudiera haber problemas en casa, me angustiaba el hecho de que esto significara que tuviera que volver de improviso a Alemania, de no volver a verla hasta pasado un tiempo. Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y sonrió.

-Ja, ja, eigentlich ist er hier bei mir-dijo sin dejar de sonreírme, despegó su rostro del teléfono y ahora se dirigió a mí-Miles, todos en casa te mandan saludos, te extrañan-.

Sonreí.

-Por favor diles que los saludos son recíprocos-respondí, ella asintió y volvió a hablar en alemán con el mayordomo al otro lado de la línea. Se despidió, recogió su bolso del suelo, arrancó la hoja en la que había escrito hace unos instantes y la guardó en su cartera, se volvió hacia mí y sonrió.

-Listo-declaró.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirí mostrando cierta preocupación en mi voz, ella asintió.

-Oh, sí, solo unos asuntos pendientes en Alemania, no es algo imposible de solucionar…-.

-¿Regresarás allá… Ahora?-en realidad no había querido preguntar eso, las palabras salieron de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo. Tornó sus ojos hacia el suelo con cierto pesar en la mirada para después verme directamente y decir:

-Estúpido Miles Edgeworth, es obvio que no; aún tengo asuntos pendientes aquí y no pienso volver a Alemania hasta dentro de mucho tiempo-dijo con seguridad en su voz y finalizó con una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me mataban. Ver esa curva en sus labios era aún más desgarrador que 10 azotes suyos-¿Te molesta si paso antes de retirarnos al tocador?-.

-Adelante, señorita von Karma-respondí haciendo un gesto caballeroso con el brazo derecho, ella rió y caminó por el pasillo, la seguí con la mirada hasta que la perdí y de inmediato saqué el teléfono. Marqué un número que conocía muy bien.

-¿Hola?-respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

-Comunícame con Maya. Ahora-ordené a Wright.

-¿Qué quieres con ella?-inquirió molesto. ¡Cielos! ¡Nunca lo había escuchado así! Su número lo sabía muy bien, pero el de la médium no, por lo que me arriesgué a enfrentar la ira de un abogado celoso con tal de pedirle ayuda a la mujer a la que no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía.

-Invitarla a salir-respondí sarcástico-¿Qué crees que voy a querer con ella? ¡Hazlo ya! ¡No tengo mucho tiempo!-gruñí mientras bajaba las escaleras para dirigirme a la salida en la que me encontraría con Franziska. Mi eterno rival refunfuñó al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bueno?-contestó Maya.

-Fey, por favor repíteme qué debo hacer y qué no con Franziska-imploré.

-¿Sí saldrás con ella? ¡Cielos!-sonaba sorprendida-Bueno, en primer lugar recuerda esto: lento, pero seguro; no parezcas muy atrevido, en esta ocasión trátala solamente como normalmente lo haces, como simples buenos amigos, mas no te muestres inseguro, eso solamente la molestará más-

-¿En resumen?-inquirí, la médium me empezaba a confundir.

-En resumen… Bueno, como antes te dije haz algo especial por ella, algo fuera de la rutina, pero no demasiado excéntrico, no en esta ocasión; demuestra que tienes confianza en ella, cuéntale qué tal te fue en el día, una anécdota graciosa o un secreto, cualquier cosa servirá-

-¿Algo más?-

-Maya, ¿qué es lo que quiere Miles?-escuché a Phoenix al otro lado de la línea.

-Respóndele que por favor no se meta en asuntos que no son de su incumbencia-respondí amablemente. ¿De verdad Wright era tan idiota? Hace unos minutos le había confesado que sentía celos sobre Franziska y ahora pensaba que estaba cortejando a "su chica", ¡menudo idiota! ¿Y así se supone que era un abogado de renombre?

-No es importante, Nick-dijo ella riendo, hubo un silencio y podría jurar que escuché un beso al otro lado de la línea-Solo un poco de ayuda en un asunto pendiente-

-Entonces… ¿Necesito mostrar confianza hacia ella?-inquirí. Definitivamente esto no era lo mío. A pesar de haber salido con varias chicas anteriormente y tener un séquito de admiradoras, esta ocasión era algo diferente… Muy intimidante.

-Así es, y afecto, pero solo como amigos, al menos por el momento-respondió ella-Suerte, Miles-se despidió. Hice una mueca y Franziska llegó hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-Hola-saludó, parecía algo estresada.

-¿Todo bien?-

-De maravilla-contestó.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi auto en silencio, en mis pensamientos seguía la imagen de Klavier hablando con Franziska animadamente mientras ella parecía feliz con la comunicación tan amena entre ellos, sacudí la cabeza. Antes de que ella llegara hacia la puerta de copiloto, me adelanté para abrirla por ella, por la expresión de su rostro pude deducir que eso no se lo esperaba, me dirigió una sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y subió al auto. Me dirigí a mi puerta para ingresar de igual manera.

Arranqué mi precioso Alfa Romeo y comencé a manejar a la deriva, sinceramente no tenía la más mínima idea de a dónde llevaría a Franziska. Era probable que si la llevaba al Trés Bien comenzara a azotarme con su látigo antes de estacionarme, aparte le había mencionado "un lugar que me acababan de recomendar" y desconocía lugares buenos a los que pudiera invitarla, y estaba seguro de que todos los finos restaurantes los había visitado ya. No quería que esta fuera una monotonía más en su vida; tampoco podría llevarla a Domino's, Taco Bell o un Mc Donald's, me garantizaría la muerte. Encendí el radio para romper el silencio incómodo con un poco de música y tratar de pensar más. Puse una estación aleatoria.

- _And if a double-decker bus crashes into us…-_ canturreó en voz muy baja que apenas y se escuchó siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

-¿… _To die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_?-seguí sin despegar la vista de la carretera y pude ver de soslayo cómo ella me fulminaba con la mirada. Sonreí. Tenía tanto tiempo que no la escuchaba cantar, yo amaba su voz; tal vez habían pasado ya 15 años desde la última vez que la escuché entonar una melodía.

-Oh, Miles Edgeworth, eres detestab…-gruñó.

-Siempre me ha gustado mucho cómo cantas, ¿sabías?-la interrumpí, volteé a verla y noté cómo se sonrojaron sus mejillas tomando una tonalidad carmesí, casi de la tonalidad de mi saco. Infló las mejillas y desvió la mirada, furiosa al parecer. Reí.

-¿Y bien, Miles Edgeworth? ¿A dónde piensas llevarme a cenar?-caray, eso de verdad había sonado raro.

-Bueno, me llama la atención ir a cierto restaurante que me recomendó el juez hace un par de días…-buscaba un pretexto-Pero creo que me he perdido, no recuerdo la dirección-

-¿En serio? Creí que el juez se encontraba de vacaciones en Las Bahamas desde hace una semana-respondió ella enarcando una ceja y con una misteriosa sonrisa en el rostro. Mierda.

-Oh, ¡es verdad, es verdad! En realidad no recuerdo bien quién fue, creo que fue alguien más, tal vez Gumshoe… O probablemente lo leí en algún diario; no lo sé-había caído en mi propia trampa y no sabía cómo salir, ella no parecía creerse tal cuento. Seguía sonriendo.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo deducir que ahora estamos perdidos y te encuentras manejando a la deriva?-

-Exactamente-asentí tratando de encontrar una solución a este embrollo en el que ahora me encontraba. Por un instante ella pareció más nerviosa que yo, comenzó a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda y a morderse el labio inferior.

-Porque… ¡Vaya! Pensé que si… Que si no tenías planes tal cual, tú y yo… Podríamos ir a tu casa… ¡O sea, a hablar! Como en los viejos tiempos, quiero decir-definitivamente se encontraba nerviosa y al parecer se arrepentía de lo que acababa de decir por la expresión que pude notar en su rostro-O ver una película… O como gustes, Miles-

-¡Sus deseos son órdenes para mí, señorita von Karma!-declaré, ella sonrió avergonzada-… _To_ _die by your side is such a heavenly way to die_ -canté siguiendo la canción del radio mientras mi mano derecha tomaba suavemente la mano izquierda de Franziska. Ella se estremeció al contacto y después me sonrió.

Pasamos varios minutos en silencio y yo me seguía preguntando por qué el repentino interés de ella de ir a mi casa, sinceramente no había comprendido la razón de tan improvisada decisión por parte de ella, lo evidente era que eso la puso nerviosa y que una parte de ella deseaba no haber hecho nunca esa sugerencia. En mi mente repasé todos los consejos que me había dado Maya por teléfono. " _Demuestra que tienes confianza en ella, cuéntale una anécdota o un secreto_ " había dicho.

Me encontraba pensando sobre qué debería hablarle a Franziska para romper el hielo cuando me di cuenta de que por poco paso por encima de una mofeta que se encontraba cruzando la carretera. Me pregunté qué hacía aquel animalillo por esos rumbos, mi compañera se sobresaltó al verlo. Observar cómo se sobresaltó o escucharla cantar como lo hizo minutos antes hacía que yo me diera cuenta de que, aunque la viera como una mujer majestuosa o una diosa, Franziska von Karma era un ser humano como todos, con sentimientos, inquietudes, gustos y emociones.

-¿Sabes?-inquirí con una idea en mi cabeza y dispuesto a contar una historia-Ver a ese animalito me recordó una anécdota de la escuela primaria, casi un secreto.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ella curiosa.

-Así es; una vez en cuarto grado fuimos de excursión a una reserva natural o algo parecido-inicié-Wright, Larry, otros niños y yo nos perdimos durante el camino; mientras tratábamos de volver con el grupo, encontramos una mofeta y esta roció a Larry: fue la burla de todos por el resto del ciclo escolar-finalicé riendo. Me volví hacia ella para observar su reacción y pude ver que me observaba perpleja y con cierto desconcierto.

Me arrepentí de haber contado la historia. Probablemente, si alguien me hubiera contado tal anécdota, mi reacción hubiera sido la misma, o bien, me hubiera bajado del automóvil en ese momento y azotado la puerta para no volver a dirigirle la palabra al narrador por el resto de mi vida. Lo que hizo Franziska a continuación me desconcertó aún más: comenzó a reír.

-No tienes que reír por compromiso-declaré serio.

-No, de verdad me pareció muy gracioso-sonrió-Creo que ya sé cómo molestaré a Larry Butz la siguiente vez que se me acerque-

-Hey, señorita Franziska von Karma, es un secreto-le devolví la sonrisa. Ella se puso tensa y entornó los ojos como la había visto hacerlo cuando trataba de razonar algo.

-Un secreto…-masculló para sus adentros y articuló con los labios palabras que no pude entender, parecía que intentaba hacer una nota mental.

-Oh, no, no, no es un secreto como tal…-traté de tranquilizarla, parecía nerviosa.

-Pero es importante para ti, ¿no? Eso lo vuelve importante para mí-decidí no responder a eso, estábamos a punto de llegar a casa y encontré las palabras adecuadas que sirvieran de respuesta… No las encontraría en menos de un minuto.

Suspiré.

-¿Sabes? Hoy hablé con Klavier-declaró. Tragué saliva, creo que ella también.

-¿De verdad? Me alegro muchísimo-respondí presionando el volante del auto aún más con ambas manos, me puse tenso.

-Sí, hablamos de… Muchas cosas-había algo en su voz que demostraba culpabilidad.

-Qué bien-dije con falso entusiasmo.

-Supongo; hablamos de Ema-recalcó-Klavier dijo que pronto será el cumpleaños de ella y él desea hacerle algo muy especial-Hubo un gran alivio en mí, como si yo hubiera sido Atlas y me hubieran quitado de encima todo el peso del planeta Tierra.

-Es una gran idea-respondí, ella asintió.

-Sí… Le dije que debería apresurarse y decirle lo que siente, nunca sabe cuando puede llegar alguien más y confesar sus sentimientos-añadió-También le dije que no es del agrado de las mujeres que los hombres sean orgullosos en asuntos de corazón-Decidí tampoco responder a eso.

Para mi salvación llegamos a casa y Franziska no siguió con el tema de Gavin y Skye, abrí la puerta y salió corriendo hacia nosotros la niña de mis ojos, mi peluda y amada compañera; estiré los brazos para recibirla, pero en lugar de tirarme al suelo y lamer mi rostro, Pess decidió ir hacia Franziska, quien la abrazó y acarició. Ellas dos se llevaban muy bien.

-¡Hola, preciosa!-saludó mi alemana. Pess ladró amigablemente. Franziska adoraba a mi perrita casi tanto como Pess amaba a la señorita peliazul, hacía mucho tiempo que von Karma no venía de visita y al parecer ya la extrañaba. Pess era de los escasos seres vivientes con los que Franzy se mostraba dulce, tierna, tal como era.

-Al parecer te quiere más a ti que a mí, deberías llevártela a Alemania-dije sonriendo y quitándome el saco para colocarlo en un perchero de la entrada.

-No dudes que un día, al llegar de la oficina, Pess ya no esté en casa, Miles Edgeworth-me respondió riendo mientras mi mascota la tiraba al suelo y le lamía el rostro. Ella reía como una niña pequeña, como la niña y hermosa pequeña de 3 años que era cuando la conocí.

Me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un poco de té, Franziska me siguió.

-No miento cuando digo que soy capaz de llevármela a casa, Edgeworth-confesó.

-Y yo no miento al decirte que sería capaz de acusarte de secuestro-amenacé, ella sonrió.

Tomé una nota que se encontraba adherida a mi refrigerador. Era de Kay.

" _Miles:_

 _Fui con Maya a cenar unas hamburguesas y a ver unas películas. Todo tu papeleo está ordenado en tu oficina. Por cierto, igual alimenté a Pess._

 _P. D. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Consigue una novia o algo que hacer los viernes por la noche!_

 _Con cariño, Kay."_

Al parecer mi asistente era una de las "chicas" de las que Wright se refería, ahora pude pensar mejor: probablemente eran Maya, Trucy, Pearl, Kay, Athena… ¿"Chicas"? Al parecer Apollo no se encontraba incluido en el grupo…

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió Franziska al ver cómo observaba la nota por más segundos de los necesarios para poder leerla.

-Oh, por supuesto-sin que yo pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, ella me la quitó de las manos con ligereza y comenzó a leerla. Soltó una carcajada y la puso en la mesa. Buscó en la alacena palomitas instantáneas y las metió en el horno de microondas, sacó una lata de refresco de mi refrigerador y la abrió; ese era un lado demasiado casual y cero sofisticado de Franziska que no conocía.

-Vayamos a la sala a ver películas-me ordenó una vez que las palomitas terminaron de estallar en el horno. Esperé a que mi té estuviera listo y la seguí.

Franziska encendió el televisor e hizo zapping por un rato hasta que reparó en cierto canal, pude observar que la película que estaba era Vacaciones En Roma, sonreí: recordaba perfectamente que esa era de las películas favoritas de ella. A pesar de que nunca había llamado del todo mi atención, la había visto y conocía la historia ya que Franny solía verla todos los días cuando era pequeña. Tomé los documentos de los casos que Kay Faraday había dejado en mi oficina y le hice compañía a Franziska en la sala, me puse mis lentes para leer y comencé a analizar los casos mientras observaba a mi mujercita de reojo.

Parecía que se había olvidado del mundo a su alrededor una vez que comenzó a ver la película. Oh, Franziska von Karma. Levanté la mirada del documento que tenía en las manos y plasmé mis ojos en la alemana que tenía a unos metros de mí, se encontraba recitando los diálogos de Gregory Peck y de Audrey Hepburn para sus adentros, sonreí. Ella de verdad amaba ese filme.

Era muy bello para mí observarla viendo su película favorita, me traía hermosos recuerdos de nuestra vida en Alemania. La primera vez que la vió fue en la sala de la mansión von Karma, su madre, la mujer a quien yo igual había llegado a ver como figura materna, comenzaba a mirar la película y una pequeña Franziska de 10 años llegó con ella para que se sentaran juntas, recuerdo que yo estaba estudiando. La niña observaba con tal fascinación el idilio de la princesa Anna y el periodista norteamericano Joe.

-¡Mami! ¡Yo quiero ir a Roma!-había dicho Franzy con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro en la escena final de la película, de igual manera su madre sonrió y un estruendo se hizo presente en la sala.

-¡No digas estupideces, Franziska!-la reprendió Manfred que acababa de llegar de una larga jornada laboral-¡Estúpida ingenua que sueña estúpidamente con sueños estúpidos! ¡No puedes pasar la vida pensando estupideces, niña!-

Ella se había estremecido y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, su madre la acobijó bajo su brazo mientras yo cometía la idiotez de hacerme de la vista gorda.

-Vamos, Manfred, es solo una niña…-lo trató de tranquilizar.

-No, no es "solo una niña", es mi hija y no permitiré que un von Karma piense estupideces-respondió el hombre.

A partir de ese día fue que Franzy comenzó a usar tal palabra.

-Si suavizaras un poco tu mirada, serías idéntica a Audrey Hepburn-declaré. Siempre pensé que había decidido llevar el cabello corto por inspiración de la actriz británica.

-No seas estúpido-dijo-No hay alguien que se pueda comparar con ella, ni siquiera yo-¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue inesperado!

Noté su sobresalto en la escena de "La boca de la verdad" para después reír como loca. Siempre hacía eso. Era extraño y tierno ver cómo esa parte causaba tal reacción en esa joven de 27 años a pesar de haber visto la filmación no menos de 70 veces.

-Nunca has ido a Italia, ¿cierto?-inquirí aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nope-lo sabía, ni siquiera en asuntos de trabajo había tenido la oportunidad de ir. Yo sabía que ese era el más grande sueño de Franny. Le sonreí y ella me respondió.

Llegó el momento del final de la película y, aunque estaba fingiendo que leía atentamente mis casos, pude observar cómo ella recitaba los diálogos finales de Gregory Peck y Audrey Hepburn; noté cómo empezó a llorar en la despedida de la princesa y el periodista. La escuché hipar, lo cual me enterneció. No era desconocido para mí que el actor americano era el amor platónico de mi compañera. Dirigí mi vista hacia el reloj de pared y vi que ya eran las 23:18.

-Deberías ir a casa y descansar, Franziska, yo te podría llevar si gustas-a continuación comenzó Desayuno Con Diamantes y supe cuál sería su respuesta de inmediato. Ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con el maratón de películas antiguas.

-Gracias, Miles Edgeworth, pero creo que seguiré aquí un rato más-respondió dirigiendo de nuevo su atención al televisor _-No quiero nada hasta que halle un lugar donde pueda establecerme; no sé donde queda ese lugar, pero sé como es: es como Tiffany's_ -dijo imitando los diálogos, supe por dónde iba.

\- _¿Tiffany´s? ¿Se refiere a la joyería, señorita Von Karma?_ -respondí con una sonrisa seductora.

\- _Así es. Tiffany's me vuelve loca_ -respondió riendo a carcajadas y centró de nuevo su atención en la película.

-¿Cuántas veces crees haber visto Vacaciones En Roma, Franziska?-inquirí sin dejar de leer mis documentos.

-No las suficientes para una vida, Miles Edgeworth-rió.

Dio la media noche y decidí que era hora de ir a dormir, vi a la peliazul tan entretenida en su película que decidí no molestarla, solamente me despedí discretamente y le dije que si gustaba quedarse podría dormir en mi habitación y yo en la sala, negó con la cabeza y declaró que, en caso de que se quedara, preferiría dormir en el sillón, o que tal vez tomaría mi auto y se dirigiría a su hogar al terminar Breakfast At Tiffany's. Me despedí de Pess.

Ya en mi habitación desabotoné mi camisa y me quité mi pantalón para ponerme mi pijama, me arrojé en mi cama para poder aclarar mis pensamientos y descansar, aún sin creer que me encontraba a tan solo unas habitaciones de la mujer de la que me había enamorado.

-Miles-susurró una voz a mi oído.

-Mmhh…-intenté responder. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué hora era, si llevaba dormido cinco horas o apenas 10 minutos.

-Miles, me voy a casa-masculló suavemente Franziska. Traté de abrir los ojos con exagerada dificultad, y a pesar del esfuerzo que me costó separar mis párpados, no logré distinguir bien a la mujer en la oscuridad, pero al menos sí lo suficiente como para ver y sentir cómo plantaba un suave beso en mi frente-Perdón por despertarte, descansa-.

Desperté por la mañana casi seguro de que se me hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo. Era sábado, sí, pero tenía que acudir a la fiscalía al menos hasta medio día para poder seguir con mis asuntos pendientes. Por alguna extraña razón, en mi cabeza resonaba el diálogo de " _Había un hombre, y se portaba tan mal conmigo… Fue maravilloso_ " perteneciente a la película de anoche, sacudí la cabeza para borrarme esa frase… O al menos intentarlo.

Me quité la camisa del pijama, saludé a Pess que se encontraba afuera de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño. Mi oído era lo suficientemente bueno como para distinguir el sonido de unas cuantas gotas que caían de la regadera. Mierda, había una fuga de agua y ahora había que repararla.

-Recuérdame que llame al plomero, por favor, Pess-le pedí a mi perrita, la cual respondió con un ladrido. Bostecé, me rasqué la cabeza y abrí la puerta del baño con desgano, salió demasiado vapor.

La imagen que observé al abrir la puerta de par en par me dejó helado cual bosque en Siberia. La perfecta y magnífica figura femenina que salía de la ducha con el cabello húmedo y una toalla cubriendo su perfecta y pálida anatomía siendo asegurada solamente por un nudo bajo la axila. Puso los ojos como platos.


	3. Chapter 3

Franziska ahogó un grito, ambos estábamos igual de desconcertados, perplejos y confundidos, mi mirada reparó en la cicatriz de bala que resaltaba en su pálida piel, sentí un escalofrío al verla. Ella puso su brazo izquierdo sobre su pecho para asegurar aún más la blanca toalla que cubría su torso y comenzó a arrojarme cosas que tenía a la mano; tratando de esquivarlas caí al suelo. Pude diferenciar una botella de shampoo, una barra de jabón, mi rastrillo y una jabonera de acero, de igual manera observé cierto objeto de apariencia cuadrada que resultaba casi desconocido para mí, aunque estaba seguro de haber visto algo parecido antes.

-¡¿Acaso eres estúpido?!-me gritó con una notable furia en sus ojos y en su voz-¡¿Nunca te enseñaron a tocar la puerta del baño antes de entrar?!-

-¡Caramba, Franziska! ¡Esta es mi casa y vivo solo! ¡No es necesario!-grité aún más fuerte. Ella se sobresaltó ante mi respuesta, al parecer no me creyó capaz de responderle de tal manera.

-¡Idiota!-me gritó cuando pudo reaccionar, giró su cabeza como buscando algo, temí lo peor, sabía que estaba buscando su látigo aunque debo admitir no la creí capaz de ingresar a la ducha con su fiel amigo de cuero. Después de varios segundos de búsqueda fallida, tomó una toalla que se encontraba a lado suyo y la enrolló de modo que pudiera servir de la misma manera que su compañero, se acercó a mí y comenzó a azotarme con mi toalla.

-¡Franziska, tranquila!-imploré a la yegua desbocada pidiendo un poco de misericordia.

-¡¿Acaso no reaccionarías de igual manera, Miles Edgeworth, si alguien te atrapara semi desnudo?!-gruñó mientras seguía con los azotes mientras yo cubría mi cabeza con mis brazos.

-De hecho, Franziska, tú igual lo acabas de hacer- _Touché._ Le recordé para que notara que yo me encontraba solamente usando el pantalón de pijama, esperaba que así entrara en razón. Entornó los ojos para después ponerlos como platos y gruñir aún más fuerte. Definitivamente ella tampoco esperaba eso.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves, grandísimo estúpido, a responderme de esa manera?!-prosiguió con los golpes a mi ya adolorido cuerpo.

-Franziska, por favor…-quité los brazós de mi nuca, volví la mirada hacia ella para encontrar mis ojos con los suyos, pero todo el embroyo me había hecho olvidar que von Karma se encontraba justo arriba de mí… Usando solamente una toalla, para ser específicos. Traté de enmendar mi error y no ver más de lo que debía cerrando mis ojos y volteando de inmediato hacia el suelo, pero ella dijo:

-¡Enorme imbécil pervertido! ¡¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer, maldito enfermo?!-juro que perdí la cuenta de los azotes que me había dado después de 26, yo ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

-Franziska, ¡te juro que no vi nada!-

-¡Me las pagarás, maldito enfermo pervertido!-

Yo no sería capaz de golpear a una chica, mucho menos a alguien como Franziska y con más razón si mis sentimientos hacia ella eran demasiado fuertes, pero mi instinto de supervivencia hizo que buscara en el suelo las cosas que ella me había arrojado antes para aventarlas de regreso a ella; mi intención no era lastimarla, pero al menos sí distraerla para poder salir huyendo al baño y estar a salvo. Alcancé el jabón y lo arrojé lejos de ella de manera que sirviera como distractor, al igual que la botella de shampoo. Al tomar el objeto cuadrado que se encontraba en un extraño envoltorio, pude notar que era acolchonado. Un escalofrío recordó mi cuerpo al reconocerlo: una toalla femenina. Tragué saliva.

-¡Menudo imbécil!-vociferó la dama alemana arrebatando ese objeto de mi mano, recogió sus cosas del suelo y huyó a mi habitación encerrándose, Pess comenzó a ladrarle.

-Tranquila, bonita-le dije a mi mascota, ella comenzó a lamer mi frente la cual apenas y me dolía.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la ducha esperando que cuando hubiera terminado, Franziska ya estuviera fuera de mi casa, por lo que demoré más de lo normal bañándome y tratando de reflexionar por qué ella seguía en mi casa.

Consideré el hecho de que tal vez en realidad sí me había comportado como un pervertido al encontrarla en _mi_ ducha de _esa_ manera, después de todo solo había visto a Franziska con poca ropa una sola ocasión cuando su madre nos llevó a la playa a escondidas de Manfred von Karma. Ella tenía 9 años y yo 16.

 _-Miles, por favor no vayas a decirle algo a Manfred-me había rogado la buena mujer. La pobre señora vivía prácticamente amenazada por su tirano marido y nos trataba de dar una vida normal cada vez que podía, siempre y cuando el señor no se enterara._

 _-No lo haré, señora-le prometí, a lo que ella me sonrió dulcemente._

 _Manfred era mi mentor y yo debía de serle completamente fiel, sí, pero sabía que la manera en la que trataba a su hija, a su mujer y en parte a mí no era correcta_.

-Esa mujer de verdad es extraña-dije para mis adentros refiriéndome a Franziska. Traté de quitar de mi mente la imagen de la señorita semi desnuda, lo cual era casi imposible. Su figura era mucho más bella que la de las hermosas mujeres que aparecían en las pinturas renacentistas, que las estatuas griegas, ¡Dios! ¡Había sido como ver a la mismísima Afrodita!

Tragué saliva al recordar la horrible cicatriz de bala marcada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Suspiré y terminé mi baño. Salí vestido por si las dudas, pero no observé algo extraño, al parecer no había presencia de Franziska. Entré a mi habitación a hurtadillas con temor de encontrarla ahí maquillándose frente al espejo o arreglándose las medias, pero vi nada, sólo a mi Pess esperando por mí en el suelo. Soltó un ladrido amistoso.

Me vestí, me peiné y me perfumé para después dirigirme a la cocina, ahí encontré a una mujer joven y peliazul sirviendo jugo en un par de vasos.

-Miles Edgeworth- dijo a modo de saludo. Ya se encontraba maquillada, arreglada aunque con el cabello algo húmedo.

-Franziska, ¿por qué sigues aquí?- repuse serio, su expresión indicó que no esperaba probablemente que me dirigiera a ella de esa manera, puso los ojos como platos y luego bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Vaya, Miles, realmente lo siento- dijo apenada- No quise ser cruel contigo en el baño y no tenía motivo alguno para serlo, tú no tenías ni la más mínima idea de que yo seguía en tu casa; hizo una mueca.

-La culpa fue mía- admití –Debería tener más cui…-.

-No sabías que yo me encontraba aquí; es tu casa y fue irrespetuoso de mi parte alterarme de tal manera. Miles Edgeworth, discúlpame-.

Hice una mueca y asentí, sólo para no comenzar un pleito mayor con Franziska. Bebí el jugo que había servido anteriormente, ella colocó en el desayunador un par de platos con fruta picada y pan tostado. Comenzamos a desayunar a la par.

-Y bien, ¿tienes planes para hoy?- inquirió dulcemente antes de morder su pan.

-En realidad sólo pensaba ir a la fiscalía para seguir analizando unos cuantos casos, después pensaba volver a casa y pasar un buen rato con Pess… - respondí, pero fui interrumpido.

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?- me preguntó de manera que pareció casi una súplica, con un brillo especial en sus ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?- inquirí sin pensarlo, fue un impulso. Ella bajó la mirada.

-Bueno, quiero compensarte por mi actitud de esta mañana, y pienso que podríamos ir a aquel restaurante que te recomendó el juez hace un par de días- sonrió guiñándome el ojo recordándome la mentirilla que le había dicho la noche anterior –Yo tengo el día libre… Pero es sólo si tú quieres-.

-Me parece buena idea- le sonreí; ella respondió con el mismo gesto.

Terminamos de desayunar en silencio, le comenté que el café, el jugo y el resto de la comida le había quedado delicioso; el arte culinario nunca había sido su fuerte, de hecho yo sabía que ella casi detestaba cocinar, por eso me sorprendió el hecho de que ella misma preparara nuestros alimentos. Franziska insistió en lavar los trastos y limpiar la cocina. Probablemente a varias personas les parecería machista, pero verla realizando deberes del hogar me encantaba, se veía preciosa, como toda una ama de casa; decidí ayudarle y su opinión fue que _"Me veía como todo un hombre de familia",_ me ruboricé al oírla decir eso.

-Es curioso verte así, Miles Edgeworth- admitió –Aunque no te imagino casado.

-¿Hablas en serio?- inquirí, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Creo que es más probable que yo consiga marido y me case antes que tú- dijo riendo para después para en seco, cambiar su expresión y seguir ayudándome en los deberes. Su cambio de ánimo fue demasiado brusco; me sorprendió y a la vez no.

Yo bien sabía que Franziska había estado comprometida hace mucho tiempo, por lo que supuse esa fue la razón de su reacción; aunque en un principio se había negado rotundamente, con el paso del tiempo se había resignado y hasta había llegado a quererlo… Se _enamoró_. Yo lo había conocido por supuesto: Francesco Sartori-Bisognin IV. Apuesto, alto, carismático, amante de los deportes, los niños y las aves exóticas, buen nadador, excelente en la equitación y, obviamente, millonario. Sin contar la hilarante ironía de su nombre de pila, el cual hacía juego con el de mi adorada Franziska, todos creían que era perfecto para ella… Hasta que salió a la luz su mayor defecto: su enorme cobardía.

Franny había quedado comprometida cuando solamente tenía 14 años de edad, ¡pero qué locura emparejar a una niña que apenas entraba a la adolescencia con alguien tres años mayor que ella! Todos sabían que no disfrutaría su juventud, no tendría citas, no conocería muchachos fuera de la corte y, a pesar de que el matrimonio estaba programado para que se realizara 10 años después, sabíamos que ella no viviría de la misma manera, como sus amigas, como las chicas de su edad. Manfred la había comprometido con la esperanza de aumentar la fortuna de los von Karma (sí, aún más), y volverlo así el imperio Sartori-von Karma, la hija de un prestigioso fiscal con el primogénito de un pomposo empresario italiano dueño de varios barcos de lujo, pero fue gracias al padre de la novia y a sus anteriores crímenes que el compromiso se disolvió.

Días después del juicio del señor von Karma, cuando la noticia llegó a oídos de la familia italiana. Francesco, el cual temía ser investigado por ciertos tratos ilegales y llevado a la corte al tener estrecha relación con la poderosa familia alemana, decidió terminar a Franziska argumentando falsamente que _no estaba 100 % seguro y que quería que tanto él como ella vivieran un poco más antes de cargar con un compromiso_. Ésto, por supuesto, destrozó a la joven fiscal quedándose así sin padre y sin prometido, y endureciéndo aún más a la piedra que era ahora.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Saldrás conmigo esta tarde?- me preguntó la peliazul sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, sí, sí- respondí con una vaga sonrisa, ella igual sonrió. Subí a mi cuarto, verifiqué que estuviera bien arreglado y presentable, guardé las cosas necesarias en mi portafolio y bajé a la sala, en la cual la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto me esperaba.

 **Comentario de la autora:**

 **Ahora sí, ¡YA PUBLIQUÉ! ¡AVIÉNTENME JITOMATAZOS POR SER UNA LOSER QUE NO LLEGA A TIEMPO! Publico hoy celebrando el lanzamiento del Spirit of Justice. ;v; (?) Gracias a las dos mujeres guapetonas que me comentaron. x3 Y bueno, me han pasado miles de cosas (luego les contaré cuales) y por eso apenas volví, perdón por publicar hasta apenas. Y sí, ya sé lo que he dicho respecto a los capítulos cortos, que los odio, aborrezco, etc., pero prometo que los siguientes serán máaaaaaas largos. En fin, gracias por leer. Los quiero. 3**


End file.
